


Chained to Darkness

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doesn't take place in any Zelda game, F/M, Will contain references and elements of all Zelda games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: She was always chained to the Darkness, used to keep the ancient evil once called Demise, and now known as Gannon bound to her. She was there from the very beginning, but now the are chains breaking, and Gannon longs to live once more while Rei longs to be free of her sacred duty for good.





	Chained to Darkness

An upbeat playful tune sounded in the air as he placed the light blue round flute-like instrument to his lips and started blowing, his fingers nimbly covering the holes and uncovering them at just the right moments. Her heart fluttered in happiness and she couldn't help the excitement building up inside her. His blue-violet gaze met her green ones, his lips curling back into an inviting smile. She lifted the body of a small wooden violin (it was about the length of her entire arm) and held it in the crook of her neck.  
  
She then lifted her other hand, the one holding a small wooden piece called a bow. The second she dragged the bow across the strings of the violin and closed her eyes, she became lost in the beautiful melody they were creating. The harmony, the tune, everything about the song reminded her of a vast forest, where children with little fairy companions resided. She couldn't help feeling a bit forlorn as the song got slower and softer, slowing fading into a soft quiet tune.  
  
And as the crescendo slowly decreased into a melancholic stillness, something cold and dark stirred within her soul. A voice chuckled at the back of her mind.  
  
"What is this? A lovely memory, my dear?"  
  
That deep voice felt like a knife cutting through her heart. Everything about it made the warm sunny day in the forest setting slowly turn cold and snowy, everything becomes dark. The light of the sun was dimming out and she shivered, her heart jumping in fright this time.  
  
"You know as well as I that your  _hero_  abandoned you for that damned princess."  
  
The warm happy setting finally disappeared and she found herself in an inky blackness. A pair of red eyes stared at her and soon she found she could see a tall built figure with long red hair and olive skin. Hs long red hair was wild and held back by a simple circlet laid on his head, an orange-red gem hung from the said circlet, almost seems to sit at the center of the figure's forehead. The man wore a black cloak and equally black trousers. His lips were pulled back into what most people if they saw him, would think was an evil sneer, what with the tip of one fang glittering on the top of his lower lip. But she knew what his different facial expressions were, each emotion that would pass onto his face, the looks in eyes when he does or says something. It was almost as though she could read his mind.  
  
And despite the two of them standing several feet away, she could feel the weight of the magical chains that bound them together. Neither of them could walk very far without dragging the other, or tugging on the chains. It was because of the Princess's spell, and the magic of the Sacred Sages poured into the said spell, that she refused to move. Once in a few centuries, he would try to break free and he would succeed. And when he does, she would rejoice at being able to see the Hero, the Goddesses' chosen one. Then the time would come again, for her to become the anchor that kept the Evil Lord of the Gerudos, Ganondorf inside this inky black void.  
  
His chuckle reached her ears again as she squeezed her eyes tight, trying to call forth the memory again. It was her most favorite memory of any of the reincarnations of the Hero. That time when they simply sat down under a tree that sat atop a hill somewhere in a field, and just played all the songs they've learned across the many lifetimes they've shared. Not caring that Ganondorf and his evil lurked nearby. It was just for a few hours, but those few hours meant an eternity to her.  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't bring the memory back and he laughed even louder now.  
  
"You know you're stuck in this darkness with me. No amount of dreaming can bring forth an opening to the outside world, let alone the Sacred Realm."  
  
"But at least I can dream unlike you!" She spat, glaring daggers at him. This coldness did very little to surprise him. The first lifetimes spent being chained to this girl had him taking all his anger out on her and her screaming out in fear and sadness. Eventually venting his anger out on her and hearing her screams became tiresome so they just sat in silence, taunting each other with words and soon enough, he secretly felt glad to have her as his comp---acquaintance in this darkness. They weren't friends, they mortal enemies (that is what she had told him the last time they were sealed away together).  
  
"Ha-ha, of course. That's what weak pitiful fools like you enjoy dreaming." His tone as amused. Why was he amused? Why was he laughing at her instead of insulting her like before?  
  
His new approach in interacting with her irritated her. Perhaps it was rooted in her mind that he was nothing more than an evil manipulative being who only longed to destroy the light? That may have been true at one time, but now... he didn't know why was going through this cycle again and again. What was his desire now?


End file.
